WrestleMania 32
WrestleMania XXXII will be the 32nd annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, to be held on April 3, 2016 at the AT&T Stadium in Arlington, Texas. This will be the third WrestleMania to be held in the state of Texas after 2001 and 2009, and the first to take place in the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex area. Fifth Harmony will perform 'America the Beautiful'. Forbes has speculated that WrestleMania 32 could break the WWE wrestling attendance record of 93,173 set at WrestleMania III at the Pontiac Silverdome in Pontiac, Michigan. This record stood as the highest attendance for any indoor event until the 2010 NBA All-Star Game, also held at AT&T Stadium, drew 108,713. Background WrestleMania will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On January 20, 2015, WWE announced that WrestleMania 32 would be held at the AT&T Stadium in the city of Arlington on April 3, 2016. On October 13, travel packages for WrestleMania 32 went on sale, which included tickets to WrestleMania, hotel room accommodation, and other activities including WrestleMania Axxess, the NXT Takeover: Dallas, the 2016 WWE Hall of Fame ceremony, and the next Raw; the cheapest package cost $575 per person. On November 6, individual tickets went on sale through Ticketmaster, with prices ranging from $18 to $1,180. WrestleMania will be available for free to new subscribers on WWE's monthly subscription service, the WWE Network. The event will be the third WrestleMania to be held in the state of Texas after 2001 and 2009, and the first to take place in the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex area. There are five official theme songs for the event, "My House" by Flo Rida, "Hello Friday" by Flo Rida featuring Jason Derulo, "Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold, "Sympathy for the Devil" by Motörhead and "Oh No" by Goodbye June. Forbes has speculated that WrestleMania 32 could break the WWE wrestling attendance record of 93,173 set at WrestleMania III at the Pontiac Silverdome in Pontiac, Michigan. This record stood as the highest attendance for any indoor event until the 2010 NBA All-Star Game, also held at AT&T Stadium, drew 108,713. CNET wrote that WrestleMania 32 will feature the "culmination" of "the biggest story in WWE", which is "establishing Roman Reigns as the top babyface, the protagonist who will be the face of the company for -- if WWE has its way -- the next decade." "For the past two years, WWE has been moving heaven and earth" in an attempt to get Reigns to the "level of recognition" of "names like Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock and John Cena", but "its toughest opponent" is the "wrestling audience" which started a "fan rebellion" in opposition to WWE's support of Reigns, with fans preferring Dean Ambrose instead. To combat this trend, WWE has taken measures including muting booing crowds and piping in canned cheers during Reigns' appearances in 2016. The A.V. Club concurred that "WWE has a serious Roman Reigns problem", due to "basically nobody wanting to see Roman Reigns in the main event" of WrestleMania. Storylines WrestleMania 32 will feature professional wrestling matches that involve wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on WWE television. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Survivor Series 2015, Roman Reigns won the tournament for the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Reigns had earlier refused offers by Triple H to join The Authority, which would have automatically placed him in the tournament finals, but Reigns fought in the whole tournament and after his victory, he speared Triple H, who was trying to congratulate him. Sheamus then cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and captured Reigns' title. Then, Triple H gave Reigns a title rematch at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, which Reigns lost due to interference. Post-match, a chair-wielding Reigns attacked Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, and Rusev, and then also Triple H, who came out to stop Reigns' rampage. The following night on the December 14 Raw, WWE chairman Vince McMahon arranged a Title vs. Career match between Reigns and Sheamus, which Reigns won to regain the title. After Reigns won yet another title rematch against Sheamus, it was decreed by McMahon that Reigns had to defend his title in the 30-man annual Royal Rumble match at the Royal Rumble event. At the event, Triple H returned as the #30 entrant and eliminated Reigns en route to winning the title. After evaluating each wrestler's performance on the January 25 Raw, The Authority set up the main event of Fastlane, which saw Reigns beating Dean Ambrose and Brock Lesnar in a Triple Threat match to receive a WrestleMania title shot against Triple H. On the February 22 episode of Raw, Triple H attacked Reigns during the latter's match against Sheamus and beat a bloodied Reigns before delivering a Pedigree onto the steel steps. With Reigns absent due to a storyline injury, Triple H accepted Ambrose's title challenge and defeated Ambrose to retain the title at Roadblock on March 12. The next night on Raw, after Triple H beat Dolph Ziggler, a returning Reigns assaulted not only Triple H, but also referees and security staff. In the Triple Threat match at Fastlane, Brock Lesnar had Roman Reigns in a kimura lock submission hold until Dean Ambrose attacked Lesnar with a steel chair; this incapacitated Lesnar long enough for Reigns to beat Ambrose. The next day, before Raw aired, Lesnar attacked Ambrose as he arrived at the arena and Ambrose was taken to the hospital in an ambulance. On Raw, Paul Heyman issued a challenge to anyone on the roster to face Lesnar at WrestleMania. Ambrose returned in the ambulance to challenge Lesnar to a No Holds Barred Street Fight; Lesnar accepted. The night after Fastlane, Vince McMahon presented the inaugural "Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence" Award to his daughter Stephanie McMahon. As Stephanie was about to accept her award, Shane McMahon returned to WWE for the first time since 2009 to confront his father and sister in regards to the company's status. Vince and Shane discussed the status of Raw and how it was getting run down. Vince then made a deal with Shane that he would gain control of Raw if he could win a match of his choosing. After Shane accepted, Vince named The Undertaker as his opponent and made the match a Hell in a Cell match. The Undertaker returned to Raw the following week to address the match, and said that Shane's blood would be on Vince's hands, not his. On March 14 episode of Raw, Shane confronted The Undertaker and questioned his loyalty to Vince. Undertaker stated that no one, not even Vince can control him. After Shane insulted Undertaker for being one of Vince's "puppets", Undertaker and Shane brawled, ending with Undertaker chokeslamming Shane after Vince pushed Shane towards him. Undertaker then attempted to attack Vince but got away. After defeating Becky Lynch controversially at the Royal Rumble to retain her WWE Divas Championship, Charlotte was ambushed by a returning Sasha Banks. At Fastlane, Charlotte retained the Divas Championship against Brie Bella, while Lynch and Banks defeated Team B.A.D. (Naomi and Tamina) in a Tag team match. The following night after Lynch and Banks' match on Raw, Charlotte informed them that one of the two would face her at WrestleMania for the title. On the February 29 episode of Raw, Lynch and Banks faced each other in a No. 1 Contender's match, but the match ended in a double pin. A rematch on the following episode of SmackDown ended in a no contest when Charlotte attacked both Lynch and Banks. Subsequently, Charlotte was scheduled to defend her title against both Lynch and Banks in a Triple Threat match at WrestleMania. The third annual André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal was scheduled for WrestleMania. On the March 17 episode of SmackDown, Heath Slater, Curtis Axel, Adam Rose and Bo Dallas announced their participation in the match. On the February 8 episode of Raw, after defeating The New Day and Mark Henry, The Dudley Boyz attacked their teammate The Usos. The Dudley Boyz stated that they did not come back to WWE as a "nostalgia act" and reminded the fans that they are "the baddest tag team on the planet" before stating that they will no longer use their trademark tables. In the following weeks, the two teams attacked each other. On March 14, it was announced that The Usos would face The Dudley Boyz at the event. At Roadblock, WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day defeated The League of Nations members Sheamus and King Barrett to retain the titles. The following night on Raw, The New Day defeated The League of Nations members Alberto Del Rio and Rusev to retain the titles. After the match, The League of Nations attacked The New Day in a post-match beatdown, solidifying The New Day's face turn. The League of Nations then issued a challenge to The New Day to a match at WrestleMania. On March 15, a 4-on-3 Handicap match for the WWE Tag Team Championship between the two stables was scheduled for the event. After walking out on Big Show and Kane during their tag team rematch against The Wyatt Family causing them to lose on February 22 episode of Raw, Ryback became more aggressive by beating his opponents in squash matches. On March 14 episode of Raw after defeating Sin Cara that night, Ryback challenged United States Champion Kalisto to a match for the United States Championship at WrestleMania. On March 16, in an interview with Michael Cole, Kalisto accepted Ryback's challenge. On the March 17 episode of Raw, Intercontinental champion Kevin Owens announced a triple threat match for a shot at his Title. That same night, Zack Ryder, Sin Cara, and Stardust had a match for the title shot. During the match The Miz, Dolph Ziggler and Sami Zayn interfered, believing that they were to compete for the title shot. Stephanie McMahon later told Owens that he would defend the title against all six of them, in a ladder match. Match Preview Matches ; ; *Kickoff Show: Andre The Giant 20 man memorial Battle Royal *Triple H © vs. Roman Reigns for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship *The Undertaker vs. Shane McMahon in a Hell in a Cell match; if Shane McMahon wins, he gains control of Raw. *Dean Ambrose vs. Brock Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) in a No Holds Barred match *Charlotte © vs. Becky Lynch vs. Sasha Banks in a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Divas Championship *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) vs. The Dudley Boyz (D-Von Dudley & Bubba Ray Dudley) *Lana, Tamina Snuka & Naomi vs. Brie Bella, Alicia Fox & Paige *Kalisto © vs. Ryback for the WWE United States Championship *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) © vs. The League of Nations (Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, Rusev and King Barrett) in a 4-on-3 handicap match for the WWE Tag Team Championship *Kevin Owens © vs. The Miz vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Sami Zayn vs. Stardust vs. Zack Ryder vs. Sin Cara in a Ladder Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship Pre WrestleMania images Other on-screen talent See also *WrestleMania *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2016 *Event gallery DVD release * [ WrestleMania XXXII on DVD] External links * WrestleMania XXXII Official Website * [ WrestleMania XXXII on WWE Network] * [ WrestleMania XXXII Pre Show on WWE Network] * WrestleMania XXXII at CAGEMATCH.net * [ WrestleMania XXXII Pre Show at CAGEMATCH.net] * [ WrestleMania XXXII at Online World of Wrestling] Category:WrestleMania Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events